


Corner Pocket 角洞底袋

by asadeseki



Series: 红墨镜组 [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Pool & Billiards, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 罗根很期待哪天有个学生走进娱乐室，看到镭射眼端着啤酒对桌对面的瞎子生动具体地描述该怎样打八号球，吓得小脑瓜子炸成烟花。两段友谊的小插曲。





	Corner Pocket 角洞底袋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Corner Pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520086) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 
  * Inspired by [Corner Pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520086) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11528797#cmt11528797 
> 
> 原梗：想看狼、射、马律师三个人互动，虽然MCU不会出现这一幕了。可以是组队，或者单纯出去玩，或者是马特在酒吧遇到他们。（他们和马律师的共同点是）罗根也有超强感官，斯科特也是个失明的孤儿，后来也成了一个在室内还戴墨镜的怪胎。 
> 
> （还有一个梗是“马律师打台球”，但是找不到原地址了。）

马特和斯科特打台球有一套非常复杂又神经病的规则，原本是用来限制各自的优势的，结果越修改越多，因为他俩就是那种认为“复杂即有趣”的混球。罗根记得最原始的是：斯科特给马特读一遍三角框里的球，然后必须靠记忆追踪球的位置，斯科特在击球前会描述一遍完整走位，如果偏离了就算犯规。结果每次都会出意外。这些年来，罗根已经学会了放松观赏他俩的表演。斯科特打台球就跟上战场一样专心紧张，马特喜欢损他，然后他俩就开始疯狂互怼说垃圾话。罗根很期待哪天有个学生走进娱乐室，看到镭射眼端着啤酒对桌对面的瞎子生动 _具体_ 地描述该怎样打八号球，吓得小脑瓜子炸成烟花。  
  
  
  
今天他们在比谁先打出五百分，斯科特险胜一筹，马特问罗根，“要加入吗？”  
  
  
  
罗根大笑，“你以为我傻？”  
  
  
  
“哎哟，罗根，还在生气机车的事呢？”斯科特转向马特，“我跟他玩的第一次也是最后一次，罗根坚信他能打败我，还赌上了他的车钥匙。”  
  
  
  
马特低低地吹了声口哨，“结果如何？”  
  
  
  
罗根哼了一声，“你他妈以为呢？”那时候他还是个新来的，以为这样就能好好教训一下这个暴脾气怪胎，或许还能撩到琴。然后萨默斯赢了车钥匙，那辆机车罗根自己还没骑过呢。  
  
  
  
“我还你了，”斯科特说，“后来。虽然我后悔得要死，因为那辆车实在太妙了，你 _配不上_ 她。”  
  
  
  
“这，”罗根告诉他，“就是为什么只有一个瞎子愿意跟你打两局台球。”  
  
  
  
马特从桌上端起他的啤酒杯，“你觉得他会再赌一次吗？我一直都很想要辆机车。”  
  
  
  
“我见过你开车，艹他娘的纽约人，”罗根说，“想都别想。”  
  
  
  
“你骑过吗？”斯科特问，“车库里有几辆好家伙，还有很多私人财产。”随后，他俩跑上了楼。  
  
  
  
罗根不知道究竟是马特的哪一点破开了斯科特严丝合缝的外壳，让他变成了从未体验过的鲁莽青年。罗根和马特并不亲近，虽然他们经常讨论刀剑、玛雅最近的动向，还一起大骂忍者。罗根一直认为自己是斯科特最亲密的朋友，而看到斯科特和马特像他妈的鲍勃西双胞胎*一样上蹿下跳，总能让他意识到自己和斯科特除了X战警外并无太多交集。罗根和他俩喝酒，听他俩一边聊小时候的操蛋经历一边放声大笑。他试图回想还有谁和他一样，有着完全相同的伤痕。他和克里德共享过一些回忆，但它们总让他毛骨悚然，害怕另一个自己。  
  
  
  
台球桌上留了一根球杆，罗根在尖端抹了一点巧粉，推杆击球，“三号球进底袋，”他自言自语，然后五号球落了下去。  
  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 鲍勃西双胞胎Bobbsey Twins：一套童书。指相貌举止相似、形影不离的人。


End file.
